


The Result of Being Late

by NihilismPastry



Series: Requests from Tumblr [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BeastTale, Animalistic Sans, Asphyxiation, Biting, Blood Kink, Breeding Kink, F/M, Female Reader, heat cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: You forgot to let Sans know you were gonna be late, chaos ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Anon! This is late, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Anon: Hello there! I was hoping...well today's my birthday and nobody's remembered, so I'm kind of sad. If you could do a Dom Animalistic Sans in Heat/Reader with a breeding kink of Sans to get the reader pregnant, that would be great, and if a short notice I'm sorry. And btw you're a amaizing writer! Keep up the good stuff!!<3

You sighed and slid the empty bottles of beer off the bar top and into the trash can. The cracks and smashes felt satisfying, entirely too satisfying after a long day of work. It was probably a better alternative to smashing someone's face in. The crowd had been rowdy, the patrons demanding, and your boss the biggest jerk. This was why you hated working Super Bowl Sunday. Extra tips be damned, you valued your sanity more. You sighed and leaned your forehead against the wooden bar, the warmth seeping into your skin. You had jumped to volunteer to lock up, just to get rid of everyone else. Yeah, it was more work, but you didn't think you could take anymore social interaction. Grumpy co-workers didn't make for good conversationalists. 

A vibrating in your skirt pocket caught your attention, and you cursed when you fished out the phone and caught the number. Great, you had forgotten to tell Sans you were staying late. Your protective boyfriend liked knowing everywhere you were. Not that you blamed him, considering the last time you went rogue. You pushed the thoughts away and typed out a response, hoping to calm him down before he got riled up.

...Nope. He was already on his way.

Whelp, there goes your alone time. You put your cellphone away and went a out finishing up cleaning the bar. When you were finished, you began dragging the gray trash can to the kitchen, just to stop when you heard the door open and the bell chime. Sans stood in the doorway, hunched slightly so his budding horns wouldn't scraped against the ceiling. With Sans in the middle of his heat, you were unsurprised be came to find you so quickly. His instincts stole the driver's seat from his logic, and that made some of his decisions silly to you. He could have just called you a cab, not use up energy to get you.

"Hey, babe." 

Sans's scowl deepened. "why didn't ya call?"

"I was working?" You pushed open the kitchen door and put the trash can in the right spot, before going back to the bar. Sans was still looming in his spot, eye sockets narrowed. "Besides, I didn't think you'd notice." You gestured to his shorts. "Thought you'd too busy jerking off."

He sighed and grabbed you, his grip too hard on your skin. He looked you over for a moment, a daily ritual you were now used to. "i want you to quit."

"Sans we need the money-"

"i can take care of ya just fine." He said. "the college is actually paying me now, and papyrus' pay from the shipping company can cover anything else." He smoothed back some of your hair. "ya almost get stabbed working here, and you think it's alright to work late. i know you wanna stay independent, but not when your safety's on the line."

"Sans, it's not that easy." You gestured to the bar. "Working is the only thing I know. I can't just stay home and do nothing. I would be..." You shook your head. "I need to put in my share."

A low growl rumbled in his chest, and he gripped you harder. You whimpered and tried to pull away, to no avail. He dragged you over to the bar top, and pressed you down face first. You opened your mouth, but he stuck two phalanges into it. "you wanna do something? pull your own weight? fine, you'll be the mother of my off spring."

You shook your head, garbled noises escaping your mouth, but he ignored you as he pulled up your skirt, revealing your blue panties. He smacked your ass, and a you felt your heart rate pick up. Sans had wanted to have kids with you for the last three years, and every time it had come up you had said no. But maybe you should just give in? He was in heat, so it was likely to stick, and you did want kids. 

Your train of thought was dashed when he pulled his phalanges out of your mouth. He slid his hand down and popped open the first few buttons of your shirt, and pulled your tits out of the cups of your bra. He squeezed one, the bruising pain made your each your back, presenting your ass to the monster. 

"that's what i like to see." He dragged your panties down to your knees. "don't know what you do to me. you're so lucky i love you."

You gasped when two fingers were speared into your cunt. He leaned down and licked at your neck, making you shudder. You gasped when he pressed down on you harder, forcing your breasts to flatten against the bar, the rim pushing into your ribs. His hand slipped from under your chest and down your side, until he smacked your ass. You yelped, but he only did it again. You were going to be a bruised mess, then again, you were always a bruised mess when Sans was involved.

As if to prove your point, you felt fangs dig into your shoulder. You hissed and arched your back, blood dripping down your back in warm rivulets. His finger banging stopped, and he slipped his fingers out of your body. His hands gripped your waist, and his jaw unclenched from your shoulder,before he spun you around. His tongue peek out between his fangs, the blueish-green appendage splashed with red. He shifted his hips, and pressed his tip to your pussy. Sans had always been big, but thanks to the changes within his body due to his heat,he was even bigger. You gasped and struggled your hips when you felt your walls stretch,desperate to accommodate him. He growled and pinned your hips to the bar, stopping your efforts. You fingers flew up to his ribs when he was fully hilted inside of you. 

"S-Sans." You choked out,your breathing shallow. "It's too much."

He grabbed your legs and wrapped them the best they could around his hips. "looks like the size queen's finally met her match." He bucked into you, earning a yelp. "you gonna scream for me? i wanna hear it, call my name." You garbled out his name, but it was little more than a breathy hiss. The skeleton sighed and grabbed you around the throat and squeezed. "well, if you're not gonna do it right, don't talk at all."

He continued his assault on your body. The stinging in your walls soon eased enough into a pleasurable burn that that had you rocking your hips in time with his hurried thrusts. You hissed and sighed against the pressure on your throat, but he didn't let up. He leaned down again and bit your left breast,not hard enough to tear it out, but you did feel a sharp sting and blood. When you came the first time, he fucked you through your orgasm, and when you stopped squeezing him, he dragged you upright so he could keep fucking you. With your hands on his shoulders, and staring up at him, you could see the intensity in his gaze. He was really going to breed you this time, you were going to be a parent. 

You reached up and brought his skull down to your level, pressing his teeth to your lips. You wanted to be his in every way, to hold your own in a way that you knew would make him happy. After all this time, the fights, and the hardships, this was what you both needed. You screamed his name when he forced his knot inside of you, forcing you to come around his cock. Your toes curled and you pressed your body closer to his. He hunched down his arms s encircling you, shielding you from anything that could possibly hurt you, and the new soul that was forming in your body. 

**Author's Note:**

> Good grief I love a good breeding fic. I actually have several I need to write. I'm so behind, I need to be punished.
> 
> Know what doesn't need to be punished? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
